


[podfic] and I won't tell them your name

by CompassRose, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fallen Angels, Fluff, M/M, Names, Partial amnesia, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: A little birthday treat for carboncopies with the ineffable husbands musing on names and identities, both generally and specifically Crowley's before he Fell.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	[podfic] and I won't tell them your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and I won't tell them your name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386229) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



###### Podfic

**Length:** 37:21

**Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zp9xbu4cb5g1llm/mutivoice-and%20I%20won%27t%20tell%20them%20your%20name%20by%20suzukiblu.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 30.2 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Music and Effects

***** Intro & Outro from "Name" by Goo Goo Dolls  
***** Vocal effects by olive2read, GodofLaundryBaskets, and CompassRose  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 🎉🎂🎉 HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARBONCOPIES 🎉🎂🎉
> 
> Thanks for being your wonderful self! We hope you enjoy this and apologies that it's so very belated 💚🥰💚


End file.
